


A Soulmate's Assassin

by isasam



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, assassin!mingyu, mingyu doesn't believe in soulmates, unimportant people might die, vampire!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isasam/pseuds/isasam
Summary: Mingyu is an assassin who has never known a world beside fighting.Wonwoo is a wealthy vampire and prefers not to attract the attention of assassins.When two worlds collide and surpressed feelings are demanded to be felt, how will things turn out for each of them? Can they arrange themselves? Or will it end fatally?Soulmate!AU and Vampire!AU in one fic no one asked for.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> loosely inspired by Ninja Assassin (does anyone remember this story? lmao) 
> 
> English is not my first language and this is not beta'd at all, so please have mercy!

_Our universe grants every soul a twin—a reflection of themselves—the kindred spirit – And no matter where they are or how far away they are from each other—even if they are in different dimensions, they will always find one another. This is destiny; this is love._

**_Julie Dillon_ **

**_  
_**  
The concept of soulmates was always something that confused him. Sure, it seemed wonderful, that someday you would meet a person, your person. Someone that would always stand by your side, someone that would never question you, someone that would not judge you.   
  
But with the way he is living his life today, where would he ever find someone that will not judge him? 

  
_______  


In a world where good and evil lived so closely beside each other, Mingyu’s clan took it upon themselves to regulate who was too evil to live. They were assassins, trained to kill and trained to not show mercy or worse, show their feelings. 

  
None of the people trained where born into this. Each and everyone was taken in from a young age, let it be from shelters or directly from the streets. Like Mingyu, no one had a family, no one cared about them. Except for the clan which served as a family. At least, that is what they say when a new child arrives. _‘We’re your family now. We‘ll protect you and you’ll protect us. If you’re loyal to us, we’ll be loyal to you. Do as we say and you’ll always have a place to stay. Know who your enemies are as they are against us.’_  
  
The assassins are human, though it may not seem like it. Their lack of humans empathy and emotion, might lead ’normal’ humans to think they are different. Other humans do not know that assassins exist and assassins do not mingle with them. They live secluded and usually do not search contact to non-assassins. Doing that labels you as a traitor to your family and that leads to punishment. Punishment you will not survive. __  
  
Who are the enemies? Vampires. Yes, cliché, but what can you do? They have settled Seoul centuries ago and have not become any tamer since then. They are arrogant and take what they want. Some vampires are able to control themselves. Some (read: most) do not care about human lives and merely view them as their toys. It is them who the assassins are targeting.  
Humans do not know they exist either.  
  
The last thing to explain: Soulmates. Some people find their soulmate when they are still children, some when they attend college. Some may never find their soulmate. There is not limit to who your soulmate is, it could be a human or a vampire. It is also not limited to gender. Having a soulmate does not always mean you are falling in love. Sometimes you just stay connected with feelings that are not love.  
  
_______  
  
Mingyu ran as fast as his feet allowed him. This was supposed to be an easy job, simple and quick. He should have known that every time you feel save about a thing, something or someone will screw it up, causing everything to go to hell. 

  
Mingyu has not been assigned to high profile jobs like this for long. He was not very experienced outside of the training centre but he was one of best in his clan. He was the quickest and the least messiest when it came to killing. He left no evidence and no witnesses.  


Today was different. 

 

He had taken one of the even younger ones with them, so the other one could learn. There is only so much you can simulate in a training centre. However, the younger one was too scared, too loud. Too careless.   
  
The most powerful vampires concentrated around the Jeon family. Everyone in that circle was able to behave as they wanted, as their doings would always be covered up. Everyone who was not in that circle had to fear for their lives if they killed a humans.  
There was a quiet agreement between the Jeon family and the assassins. If they were not too obvious, the assassins allowed a few casualties. In return, the assassins were not to be killed by the vampires.  


This time, the Jeon family was not able to cover up a little mishap too well. A few vampires in the outer circle had gone on a killing spree at a college party, leaving 15 dead. One dead person was easy to cover up, but 15? The agreement was breached and the assassins acted on it.  
  
Two male vampires were the target. They were supposed to be a warning.  
  
The circle lived together in the same area, the inner circle owned a big mansion right in the middle while the targets lived on the outside, easy to kill without attracting the attention of others living nearby.  


Mingyu and the younger one, Heejun, approached the house quietly. Climbing in from the roof, they got their weapons ready, prepared for the fight that was to come. 

  
There was no fight. The kill was quick and nothing spectacular, but what came afterwards.  
  
It was not part of the plan to have someone else enter the house while they were inside. Had Mingyu been alone, he would have gotten out of there with no problem. Everything did not take longer than a few seconds. The moment the targets were dead, the door was bust in and at least a dozen vampires stormed in. _They knew._  
  
Mingyu pulled out both of his swords, prepared to take them all down which obviously was his only choice. He dared to glance to Heejun and froze. The younger had dropped everything and was shaking out of fear. _‘Wonderful. He’s completely useless.‘_  
  
The older assassin lashed out towards the approaching vampires and only faintly registered the scream of his companion as the latter was killed. Mingyu was well trained but he knew, he was not going to be able to take on all of the vampires without taking considerable damage to himself.  
  
One down. Two. Three. A slab to his side. Four. A hit to his head. Five. Mingyu used every bit of his strength to fend off the attackers but he was injured and he could feel his blood streaming down his side, the floor already tainted red. On the good side, the vampires grew distracted by it and turned sloppy, on the bad side, the blood also caused them to grow more eager.  
  
Mingyu retreated upstairs, throwing little knives as he was walking, taking down two more. Six. Seven. Still five left. Standing still in the hallway upstairs, Mingyu closed his eyes and let his senses take over. Yes, vampires were usually quiet but not when they were out for blood. 

 

A hit to the left. Eight. A step to the right and his sword rushing forward. Nine. A pirouette. Ten. Eleven. Then, nothing. _‘Where is number 12?’_ Mingyu opened his eyes again and found himself staring right into the eyes of number 12. Taken aback, he was unable to protect himself from the attack. The air was knocked out of his lungs as his body was shoved backwards. He hit the wall behind him with a noisy thud and Mingyu was all of a sudden way too aware of the blood still oozing out of the gash on his side. The vampire was also way too aware.  
  
’Ahh, what a nice smell … it’s been a long time since I had something to sweet …’, It seemed as if the vampire spoke more to himself rather than addressing the assassin directly in front of him. He took a step closer to Mingyu, who had somewhat recovered from the earlier attack. The assassin raised his last knife.  
  
’You’re not going to have me, sucker.’, Mingyu drove his blade forward into the chest of his attacker. The vampire grunted and stumbled backwards, giving Mingyu the much needed time to get the hell of the house as he did not have anything left to defend him with.  
  
He took the way he used when coming inside, which was not all too easy considering the state he was in. _’Fuck’_  
  
Mingyu dropped himself from the roof and rolled forward as soon as his feet hit the ground, easing the fall. It took him only a split second to orientate himself and before he knew it, he was running. He did not come very far.  
  
’Were do you think you’re going, assassin?’, a different vampire stepped out of the dark towards him and Mingyu halted his movements. He knew who that was. Jeon Wonwoo, heir of the Jeon family. If that boy wanted to fight, Mingyu was dead. But it did not seem like he was going to. As soon as they were close enough to speak in a comfortable distance, the vampire stopped.  


Everything felt too warm of a sudden and Mingyu gasped for air. _‘What the fuck?’_ His heartbeat picked up and he felt like he could not breathe anymore. The boy in front of him seemed to be glowing and there was something that appeared to be pulling the assassin closer. __  
  
They say when you meet your soulmate the world stops. It is like a fever, burning your insides and making you feel overwhelmed.  
  
The vampire found his words first. ’Well, this is interesting’, Wonwoo mumbled as he took a step forward. It looked as if he wanted to reach out to the assassin, who now stood in front of him trembling. Mingyu did not answer.  
  
Mingyu ran as fast as his feet allowed him.


	2. hostile

He did not get very far. Mingyu was still losing blood and he was exhausted. Despite all of his training, despite him being trained beyond what humans were normally capable of, he stayed just that. Human.  


Wonwoo caught up in no time, running past Mingyu to stop the human before he could get any further. The vampire held up his hand, his palm facing Mingyu in an appeasing gesture, leaving the latter no choice but to stop.  
  
‘You should know that with how much blood you’re losing, the vampires will be right after you, right? What’s the point of running?’, Wonwoo did not talk right away, he spoke carefully, almost as if he was not sure what to say either. It seemed he was trying the logical approach, because how else were you supposed to address your soulmate when he was potentially able to kill you even in this state?

‘Just like you’re after me, you mean? The way I see it, you’re the main reason why I’m still here. Why don’t you just get out of my way so I can leave?’, Mingyu’s voice was sharp and showed no signs of friendliness. _Know who your enemies are._

Wonwoo flinched. Whatever he expected, it was not this. He had never met an assassin before, but humans were supposed to be afraid. They were supposed to fear what he was. Even if they did not know what he was, they still felt in their instincts. Vampires were the hunters, humans the prey.

The vampire straightened his shoulders. ‘I plan on helping you, actually. You’re injured and if you keep on running like this, you’ll bleed out. Of course, you know that, it’s just that your hatred for my kind apparently runs so deep that you’d rather die than accept help from me. Even if I’m your soulmate, right?’, Wonwoo watched Mingyu closely as he spoke. He was only mildly surprised by the scowl that covered the others face at the mention of soulmates.

 _He’s right, if I keep on like this, I’ll be dead before dawn._ ‘Help me then.’, Mingyu gritted his teeth as he went against everything he had been taught. Against everything that had been instilled on him since he was a little child. Assassins did not ask for help and they for sure did not accept help from vampires.  
  
_______

 

He hated this. He hated it with every fibre of his being. As soon as he had accepted the other’s help, the vampire had lifted him up as if he weighted _nothing_. Mingyu always prided himself with being the strongest amongst his brothers and sisters but compared to vampires, he was weak. 

It was the smartest thing, though. The vampire’s scent masked his own and kept others from following them. While running, the vampire took his time to introduce himself, as if that was necessary in any way. You know everything about your soulmate the instant you meet. Mingyu had not bothered to talk to Wonwoo, in fact he had tried his best to ignore him.

Wonwoo inhabited a mansion in the inner parts of the vampire territory by himself, so he said. However, he took Mingyu to a small one room apartment which was a little more on the outer edges. Still, it made Mingyu anxious, being amongst so many potential threats. No, not potential. They were actual threats.

Mingyu had been placed on the only bed in the apartment, where he was still laying. The vampire had been out briefly to gather bandaging material of any sort, attempting to tend to the assassin’s wounds. 

Honestly, Mingyu had dealt with worse. Yes, the gash on his side was nasty and was going to leave a scar but the wound on his head was merely superficial. When Wonwoo had shown the stuff he brought for the other, he had scoffed. ’You don’t even know what to do with that.’

He snatched everything from Wonwoo’s hands as he sat up and placed the materials beside him. ‘I also need water … for the blood. Can you get me some?’, Mingyu did not look at Wonwoo while he spoke and instead proceeded to peel the remainders of his shirt from his skin, hissing in pain when the fabric chaffed against his open wound. ’Shit’, He cursed under his breath. 

Wonwoo did not move. He stared at Mingyu. Or more precisely, at the blood still oozing out of the big wound just below Mingyu’s ribs. The smell was intoxicating. The blood of one’s soulmate is supposedly the most appealing. Wonwoo never thought it was possible to be addicted to just one scent. He was not picky when it came to the blood he consumed, only making sure it was clean. _But this smell._

 ‘Don’t even think about it, I will kill you.’, Mingyu had noticed him staring and his eyes screamed pure murder. Wonwoo flinched again. ’Sorry, I just … nevermind, I’ll get the water’, It took him all of his willpower to turn around and do what he had been asked to do.

  _‘I won’t be able to do this alone … it’s still bleeding’_ Mingyu looked up and watched the vampire as the other filled a small bucket with tap water. He did not trust him one bit but he was his only choice. 

 But he was too proud, too stubborn. He had asked for help too much tonight and he was not going to ask anymore. ‘Are you going to stay here?’, the assassin spoke quietly as he pressed a towel to his side, hissing in pain at the added pressure that was necessary to stop the bleeding. ’I’d rather you leave is what I wanted to say.’, he bit down on his lower lip and tried to steady his breathing. _You’re not weak, you’ve had worse._

 ‘I won’t let you stay here alone while you’re like this. You can barely get up. I’ve fed, I can stay until you’re healed.’, Wonwoo sat down on the couch opposite from the bed and returned Mingyu’s gaze calmly. 

 ‘Until I’m healed? How long did you think I was going to stay here?’, Mingyu raised his voice, and cursed himself for the trembling in his tone. He was still angry and he was going to stay angry. 

 ‘We’re soulmates. I have to stay by your side.’, the vampire leaned back against the couch and resisted the urge to grimace in response to the light pang in his chest as Mingyu obviously reacted negatively at the mention of soulmates once again.

 'Soulmates don’t exist. They’re made up … to make people believe they need someone else to feel complete. It makes you weak. They try to … make you weak and vulnerable. It’s bullshit.’, Mingyu halted and looked up, surprised at what he said. _Soulmates make you open yourself up, even if you do not consciously decide to._

 ‘It must be exhausting being you.’, Wonwoo straight up ignored Mingyu’s little outburst and kept talking. He had regained his composure from his earlier blood frenzy and got up, helping the human with his wound. ’How many of these missions do you have, hm? No, don’t answer, I don’t even want to know. I’m just wondering … how many you have killed. It must be hard having me as a soulmate then’, He finished bandaging the wound on the assassins torso and reached into the bucket of water with a second towel, gently dabbing the wound on the others head and ignoring the flinch in response of his action.

 ‘I already told you, I don’t believe in soulmates. It doesn’t matter what you think.’, Mingyu reached out to grab the wet towel from Wonwoo’s hand and proceeded to tend to his wound himself. 

 ‘Are they not real or do you not believe in them? There’s a difference, you know?’, the vampire chuckled and watched quietly while the other pondered over his words. Without waiting for the human to speak again, he began cleaning up. ’You should sleep here at least tonight. If you leave in the morning, that’s fine.’

 Mingyu watched as the other put away everything. ‘I won’t sleep, not with you here.’, he scoffed. As he far as he was concerned, the vampire would attempt to kill him in his sleep. The boy did not take his eyes off the vampire as the latter moved to take his earlier spot on the couch.

 ‘Honestly … that’s your problem. I’m going to sleep.’, Wonwoo stretched his arms above his head and let out a yawn, laying down on the couch and closing his eyes. He was well aware that the human was staring at him with wide eyes, he smelt his disbelief, his mistrust. The boy was purely negative. 

 

But Wonwoo wanted to make it work. He waited for his soulmate way too long to give up over something like this now. _He was going to make it work._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update every Saturday from now on (if I don't have to work). I kind of write every chapter in one sitting because I'll lose focus otherwise. Like I said, I don't really know where I'm going with this yet and I'm kind of just going with whatever comes to my mind while I'm writing. 
> 
> As alway, English is not my first language and this isn't beta'd. If you find anything, let me know (:
> 
> xoxo, Isa


	3. progress

Wonwoo ended up not falling asleep. Vampires could sleep, yes, but it was rather a habit than something necessary. He could very well survive without sleep, but he liked dreaming.

 

He was still in his spot on the couch, laying on his back and his hands crossed behind his head as he looked up at the white ceiling above him. Wonwoo kept thinking about ways to approach the other boy but small talk was not exactly his strong suit. 

 

The assassin also had not fallen asleep but he was watching the vampire from his spot on the bed. He did not say a word but Wonwoo could practically hear the human thinking. It was annoyingly loud. _‘At least he hasn’t run from me yet’_

 

‘I’m guessing I’m a little older than you, right? You don’t really look like you’re any older than 20? I just turned 90. I know, I don’t look like it, right?’, Wonwoo chuckled but cringed inwardly. He was rambling. He did not know what to do and he felt uncomfortable, so he began rambling. 

 

Mingyu let out a scoff but did not respond otherwise. Instead, he leant back on the bed, resting his back against the wall behind him. His eyes never left the raven haired vampire across the room. 

 

‘You know that it’s rude not to respond to questions, right?’, Wonwoo turned his head to look at the other before he swung his legs from the couch, sitting up to face Mingyu completely. ’You could at least try to get to know me, you know? Especially considering you’re going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life now.’

 

The brunette perked up at that. ‘For the rest of my life? If you’re ever going to come near me again after tonight, I’m going to kill you.’, Mingyu gripped the sheets beneath his hands tightly. Wonwoo suppressed the urge to smirk. He got him to talk.

 

‘You can’t kill me. As long as I don’t go against our agreement, you’re not allowed to kill me. It’s against your codex, isn’t it? What would the punishment be?’, he leaned back against the couch and watched the other without blinking. 

 

Mingyu knew it. It showed in his face. He could not do anything against the vampire. If the other wanted, he could annoy him until he got bored. However, Mingyu was sure the vampire would not get bored. He was not trained for situations like this. Wonwoo and his kind were supposed to avoid them. Why would he want to become close? ‘You’re not making sense …’, he mumbled quietly.

 

‘You know, I’ve never talked to an assassin before … normally, you really keep to yourselves, don’t you? Except when, you know, you want to kill us.’ Wonwoo chuckled again. ‘But, I get it. You’re not really good to talk to. If they’re all like you, you really need to work on your social skills.’

 

‘I don’t have anything to tell you, so I’m keeping quiet. It doesn’t matter how much you try, I don’t care. It’s not important what you think. Nothing matters except for our mission.’, Mingyu’s voice was controlled, without emotion. He was trying to preserve the distance between him and the other boy. 

 

‚What exactly is your mission? You took it upon yourselves to protect the humans, right? We only take as much as we need. Yes, there always the … _insatiables,_ without manners but we’re very well capable of taking care of them ourselves. What makes you think, we need you for that?‘, Wonwoo crossed his arms in front of his chest.

 

‘Our clan was created because you obviously can’t take care of it yourselves. Why do you think I was sent here today? Vampires from your circle killed humans and left the bodies. Everybody knew! It’s our job to ensure you don’t overstep your boundaries.’, He was shaking. Mingyu was angry.

 

‘Ah, right. You were _created._ The clan head took you away from your families and trained you to be murderers. They train you to be emotionless. You’re basically a robot. You kill without batting an eye. When they cry for mercy, you don’t react. I’m pretty sure you’ve killed more than I have and you’re much younger than me. You don’t even show remorse for your actions. You don’t even consider that even those vampires might have had a family. Do they not get to make mistakes? Not in your eyes, right? Doesn’t that make us the same? Or does it just prove that you’re even less of a human than I am?’, Wonwoo did not get a chance to think about his own words as the other jumped up and tackled him. 

 

Mingyu caged him with one of his arms, the other pressed against the vampires throat. He was on top of Wonwoo now, preventing him from getting away without shoving him off. The assassins face was distorted into a snarl. ‘Take that back. You don’t get to compare us. We’re nothing alike. I don’t feed off innocent people. I don’t accidentally kill to eat. I just make sure justice is served.’

 

Wonwoo released a quiet growl from the back of his throat. The human was too close to him. The anger radiating off the younger intensified the smell that was so intoxicating to him earlier. A fragrance that just smelled so _right._ He felt his teeth protruding form his gums and he revealed them to the other but made no attempts to break free, watching his soulmate’s eyes widen in slight shock.

 

‘We don’t choose who we are. We can’t _decide_ not to drink blood, that’s not how it works. Someone made us to be this way, or we were born like this. You’re choosing to kill. You’re choosing to be an assassin.’, Wonwoo was angry, too. _’Fuck this. I don’t owe you anything.’_

 

He forgot his earlier attempts to make friends with the other. He was not going to back down from this. Wonwoo was prideful. A little too much maybe. 

The human on top of him faltered and loosened his grip on the vampire. ‘I didn’t choose this. I never had a choice.’, the assassin was trembling. He felt something pulsing in him. _A connection._

 

_Soulmates are connected by a million of invisible strings. They are able to feel what the other is feeling and are also able to experience the others mental and physical pain. As the connection grows stronger, soulmates may be able to extend the capacity of their bond._

 

Mingyu stumbled back and cut off the connection abruptly. There was no way he was going to let that _thing_ into his thoughts. But he could feel the other reaching out to him, tugging on the tender strings that were invisible between them. ‘Stop!’, he tried to push the other away with all of his power but he only felt pain in return.

 

‘You shouldn’t fight it, you know?’, Wonwoo did not look as surprised about the newfound connection as Mingyu would have liked him to. ’It’s going to happen sooner or later. We’re supposed to be connected like this. You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep trying to push me away.’

 

Yes, it hurt. He felt his head throb in pain from the effort of pushing the vampire out of his head. Mingyu was vaguely aware of the wound his torso beginning to bleed again but he kept himself upright. ‘I want to leave.’, his voice was trembling, his facade crumbling.

 

He was not trained for situations like this. Mingyu was _helpless._ No one educated him about moments like this, no one taught him what to do. It was not supposed to happen. He took a step back, his eyes darting over to the door. He would not be able to make it.

 

Wonwoo stood up and carefully put his hands up in a gesture that was in no doubt meant to seem calming. ‘Calm down, Mingyu. You’re injured and bleeding. Be sensible, you know better than this. You’re trained to survive and you won’t if you run out like this.’

 

Mingyu did not calm down. If anything the opposite happened. He felt his breath coming out in short huffs, his heartbeat picking up in an almost unhealthy speed. ‘I want you to leave me alone.’, he reached down to his pockets but he found nothing. He had lost all his weapons while fighting earlier. His vision was getting fuzzy and jerked when he realized Wonwoo was standing right in front of him.

 

The vampire reached out to him, gripping his shoulders in a tight grasp. ‘I can’t, you know that. I know you can feel it. It’s impossible.’

 

_Impossible. They’re bound to each other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to update yesterday, but Germany was playing against Sweden and my whole family came over to watch the game. AND WE WON! We're up against South Korea on wednesday, let's see how this goes haha (yes, I'm German)
> 
> I have some ideas for side stories, like one shots maybe? I'll see if I have more time for this after my exams 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!  
> xoxo, Isa


	4. pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been sitting untouched for almost a year and while I really wanted to update, I just didn't have the time for it. 
> 
> I'm so sorry! 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this ~

Mingyu ended up fainting which was another first for him. Fainting was for the weak and he was not weak. When he woke up, it was dark. He faintly recognised the bed he was placed on earlier and he forced himself to remain calm.   
  
The assassin steadied his breath and let his senses do the work for him. He could hear his- _not his_ , the vampire breathing. Wonwoo’s breath was even and steady, he was asleep.   
  
If Mingyu could get up without stirring the other, he might be able to make it out of the room. He carefully moved his limbs. His body was sore and he felt the overwhelming exhaustion in it. _I have to leave._  
  
Mingyu carefully rolled out of bed and made his way to the door. When he passed by the vampire, he felt the strings tugging on him. The strings that bound the two of them together. Mingyu ignored it and tried to shove the connection as far from his as possible. It hurt.   
  
The brunette stopped and watched his other part. Mingyu could kill him right there. The other would not even be able to defend himself. Why was he not able to do it? It hurt. The thought hurt him. Mingyu was used to physical pain, he knew it all to well. But this kind of pain was new, it was different. It hurt too much.

 

Mingyu felt like he was suffocating. He had to get out.   
  
_______  


When Wonwoo awoke he was alone. He felt it the moment he came to his senses. The human was gone. His soulmate left him. He felt empty and he knew why. Once soulmates found each other, it was hard to stay apart. It feels as if something was missing.  
  
Wonwoo sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He looked across the room to the bed where Mingyu had laid. The sheets were soaked in blood and Wonwoo moved to clean up.   
  
He knew he had to go. His father was probably waiting for him to return, wanting to discuss what happened last night. Wonwoo tried to put it off as long as he was able to. He knew his father would be able to smell the human on him. Would be able to smell the bond. 

  
_______

 

Mingyu hated this. Ever since he joined the assassins he was taught how control himself, taught to control every little thing of his life. Everything had to be in strict order. _Everything had to be perfect._ A soulmate is out of order, it did not fit into what he learnt. He was going to be punished for this eventually.

 

When he stepped back into the clan’s territorry, the grounds were filled with students. They were divided into little groups, either meditating or practising with fake weapons. Mingyu looked up into the sky. The fights were about to begin soon. 

 

He walked past the others, his brothers and sisters, without paying them any attention. He knew they were looking. After all, he came back alone. After all, he walked right into a trap. Something like that did not happen to him. To others? Sure, but not to Mingyu. The clan leaders favorite.

 

‘You’re late.’ The man standing in front of him was tall and broadly built. His face was lined, torn apart in places and healed to form horrendous scars. Scars that would cover Mingyu if he was not careful. 

 

‘I’m sorry, master.’ Mingyu bowed down deep and avoided eye contact. The clan leader was the only thing on this world that scared Mingyu. Only a few months had passed since the man had last layed a hand on him. If Mingyu succeeded in his missions, nothing would happen to him.   
  
But he did not succeed this time. 

 

‘Come inside. You know the consequences.’

 

‘Yes, master.’ Mingyu followed his leader into the dark.  
  
_______

 

When Wonwoo arrived in his fathers’ mansion, it was quiet. The vampires were mourning the ones that lost their lives yesterday. _No, they were not really mourning._ His father did not really care. He knew that everybody he had sent yesterday were likely to die. 

 

Wonwoo took a deep breath to steady his thoughts. _He can’t find out._ It was not like it was unusual for vampires to have soulmates but if they were human, rules are that they have to be turned immediately. The existence of vampires was a secret after all and his father would not have a mere human exposing them. Wonwoo did not know what would happen if his father found out that his soulmate was an assassin. It never happened before. 

 

Adding onto that, Wonwoo was already promised to someone. A pureblood girl, so his bloodline could be preserved. Wonwoo did not feel any affection towards his fiancé and now, after having found his soulmate, the thought of marrying her made him feel sick to his stomach. 

 

‘What took you so long to come home?’, his father’s voice was harsh and bare of any emotion. They never had a good relationship as Wonwoo was not anything like this father wanted him to be. Wonwoo was soft, he was full of mercy. He felt sorry for people. Those traits were not something to be proud of in the vampire world. 

 

Wonwoo closed the door of his father’s workroom behind him and bowed his head low. ‘I stayed in one of the apartments. I didn’t want to get in the way of everyone and I guess I fell asleep. I apologize, father. I will be more thoughtful next time.‘

 

His father eyed him with a mixture of disgust and anger. _Not the right answer._ ‘I expected you to support our kind yesterday. As the heir you should have been fighting alongside them.’ 

 

‘I didn’t think father, I apologize.’, Wonwoo dared to raise his head again and let his eyes wander around the room. His father had called in several other vampires as well. They all looked nervous. 

 

_Jeonghan, Joshua, Junhui._ Wonwoo grew up with them and they were his closest friends. By the looks of it, they got scolded also. ‘You’re all dismissed.’, His father turned his back to them. Wonwoo was surprised. _That’s it?_ He knew better than to question it, though. He bowed deeply alongside the others and then left the room.   


_______

 

Mingyu can not remember the last time he felt pain like this. His body did not feel like it was in one piece anymore. Every inch of his body felt like it was on fire. His clothes stuck to his back, soaked in blood. He was not allowed to take the clothes off, was not allowed to tend to the wounds. His legs were wobbly, the skin torn down the whole length of it. Walking hurt, the soles of his feet bleeding from being pierced repeatedly by sharp objects. 

 

His tongue was swollen because he bit down on it. _Don’t make a sound._ The leader made him go through the training with the others after his punishment. No one was allowed to go easy on him and Mingyu had to fight like he was healthy.   
  
His body screamed in pain but he stayed silent. It was not the first time he went through this and it will not be the last. He will survive this. 

 

Mingyu’s guards were down and it was not until he was lying in bed that night, sore and beaten that he felt the tugging on the strings. Wonwoo had felt his pain the whole day and now, Wonwoo was taking the pain from him, soothing his suffering by taking the pain on himself. 

Mingyu let him. He was tired.   



	5. help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is more of a filler thing than anything else. it's kinda boring but we need it for the next meeting (:

‘They know one of the assassins escaped, you know? Please tell me you didn’t help them.’, Jeonghan grabbed Wonwoo by his elbow, trying to stop him from going further. Wonwoo kept on walking and shrugged his shoulders. He would not say anything while they were still in earshot of his father.

 

‘I don’t have anything to say to this.‘ _Sometimes your friends are not your friends._ It is not that Wonwoo did not trust Jeonghan. He just knew that his father could be very convincing if he wanted information. Wonwoo did not want to put his friend in danger.

 

_I should keep this to myself for now._

 

‘Just be careful. It doesn’t matter to him that you’re his son.’ Jeonghan’s voice was quiet, almost as if he was too afraid to say it. It was no secret that Wonwoo’s father was disappointed in him. If his father could have his way, Wonwoo would have been replaced immediately. But, Wonwoo was his father’s only child.

 

Wonwoo kept on walking, leaving the other vampires behind. There was something in the back of his head that had been bugging him. _Pain._ It was not his, he had realized that a few hours ago. It felt too foreign to be his. He knew it was Mingyu’s pain. The more Wonwoo focused on that feeling the more did that something become an itch, and then a dull headache. _What happened to his soulmate?_

 

Mingyu had not been that badly injured last night. Wonwoo carefully let his mind follow the invisible strings that connected him to the human.

 

He was met with fire. A fire so agonizing, he did not think a human could possibly endure it. Had it been another mission?

 

_Punishment._

 

Wonwoo flinched in surprise. Did his soulmate just answer him? He was sure he heard a voice in his head. It was possible for soulmates to communicate telepathically but usually just for those who had built a deeper bond already. It meant that they had accepted each other.

 

_______

 

 

Mingyu felt Wonwoo tugging on his mind, trying to connect with him. Minygu would have denied him, he wanted to deny him, but he was so tired. He was not even sure whether his body was still belonged to him. Mingyu was desperately trying to push the pain away, was trying not to fall unconscious.

 

He simply did not have the strength to refuse the vampire when he had to focus on other things. If he was being honest, Wonwoo probably saved him during the day. It bothered him to no end. Mingyu had been determined to forget about the vampire but it was not working.

 

He still felt the other when he woke up the next morning, more present than the day before. Mingyu also noticed that his pain had gotten better and when he looked down on himself, he involuntarily let out a gasp. Most of his wounds had closed.

 

_How?_

 

 

Mingyu let his hands run of his arms and then over his legs. The deeper cuts were still there but where they had been framed by angry red edges, it had reduced to a soft pink and the wounds had scabbed over. The superficial wounds had already turned into healed scars that were smooth on his skin. He had no doubt that these scars would completely disappear over the next few months.

 

Was it because his mate was a vampire? Had Mingyu somehow gotten a part of Wonwoo’s powers? Or had the other used their connection to transfer the powers to him?

 

Mingyu got up and stretched out his muscles. He was definitely still sore, but he was healthy. The brunette did not know what to do with that. He felt thankful to the vampire and that was annoying him to no end. Vampires and assassins were not made to get along or let alone have any positive feelings towards each other. He decided to push him out of his mind but stopped immediately.

 

The assassin’s knees buckled, and he had to put his hands in front of him to not fall onto his face. He was met with excruciating pain, almost as if his body refused to disconnect from his now other half. Minygu clutched his shirt in front of his chest and took deep breaths to soothe his pain and calm down.

 

_It’s because I didn’t push him away yesterday._

_______

 

Wonwoo felt tired when he awoke from his slumber the next morning. He had spent most of his energy trying to help Mingyu out with his pain, and while the assassin became stronger, the vampire grew more exhausted. Wonwoo could feel it when Mingyu’s pain stopped and it was only then that he could relax.

 

On the other hand, Wonwoo had used up all of resources for this and he was hungry. Normally, he would have lasted at least another week but now, he had to go feed.

 

Wonwoo sighed. _It can’t be helped._ He got out of his bed and slowly padded over to his spacious closet which was more of an extra room connected to his bedroom if you were being honest. It did not take the vampire long to pick out clothing. He could not get cold, nor did he feel hot in the sun. Additionally, all of his clothes were black.

 

He picked up his phone and texted Junhui. The other vampire was the only one Wonwoo could tolerate right now and the only one he trusted enough to tell him about what happened.

 

As he was heading outside to go downtown, he straightened his posture and put on a neutral expression.

 

_I’m the heir after all._

_______

 

‘I understand, master.’, Mingyu bowed deeply to the clan leader before turning around and walking out the room. He had been giving another mission. Of course, Mingyu was not surprised. He had to prove himself now, had to prove that the last mission had just been a fluke.

 

The assassin was confident. However, had he still been injured, this mission would not have been manageable for him. His clan leader did not know that, obviously. The old man expected him to still be in pain and most likely got off to the thought of Mingyu torturing himself in order to succeed.

 

Mingyu walked over to his room with calm and controlled steps, mentally going through the weapons he would need to take with him. A dull ache in his jaw interrupted his thoughts and he clenched his teeth. He had come to be able to differentiate when it was his own pain and when his soulmate was feeling pain.

 

However, this was not ordinary pain. Mingyu pondered on it as he entered his room, unconsciously zoning into that feeling in his jaw. The dull ache turned into a slightly painful throbbing.

 

The assassin widened his eyes in surprise when he realized what it was. _He’s hungry._

He let go of the feeling immediately and left to pack up the rest of his things, wanting to finish the mission in downtown as quickly as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be trying to update regularly, but I'm kinda using this as an outlet for my university stress, so I don't really have a set schedule and I also only kinda have an idea for the plot. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated (:
> 
> xoxo, Isa


End file.
